Arnold Betrays Iggy
Synopsis Arnold goes to Iggy's house, and finds out he wears bunny pajamas. Arnold finds it funny that a boy Iggy's age wears bunny pajamas-something risking social embarassment, and humiliation from peers at school. Iggy makes Arnold promise that he won't tell anybody. The next day on the bus, Arnold is chuckling to himself, thinking about Iggy wearing the bunny pajamas. When Sid and Stinky ask what's funny, Arnold makes the mistake of saying "something Iggy was wearing at his house last night." When Sid guesses, Arnold's cheeks turn red, and within ten minutes the whole school knows Iggys humiliating secret. Iggy is convinced that Arnold told all the kids about his secret, and refuses to forgive him. Arnold witnesses Iggy being ridiculed, and humiliated by boys and girls all day at school — so he thinks of some ways he could make it up to Iggy. He buys him chocolates, and even offers to do his chores for a whole week. However Iggy still refuses to forgive Arnold. When Arnold asks Iggy what he has to do to prove he is sorry, Iggy gets an idea. He takes Arnold to his closet and shows him that he must humiliate himself in front of the whole city. The next day we see Iggy has gathered near fifty people to stand outside Arnold's house. There is a long, red carpet stretched down the steps of his house, that goes all the way across the street. Iggy is sitting in a lounge chair at the end of it smiling, with a sign put out that reads: "Grovel Here." Even Arnold's own grandfather is looking forward to see his grandson humiliated, and tells him he'll be "taking pictures for the album" and laughs at him. He says "You're gonna look great." However, Iggy finds out it was really Stinky and Sid who blabbed his secret while overhearing them talking about him taking things too far with Arnold's punishment and how it was really them who spread his secret, not Arnold. Iggy tries to stop Arnold, but it's too late - Arnold's door creaks open, and we get a close up shot of bunny slippers slowly walking onto the carpet. It is Arnold in the bunny pajamas, not noticing that Iggy was trying to stop the dilemma. The scene is shot in slow motion of Arnold walking past dozens of boys and girls, pointing, and laughing at him, and taking pictures. A young boy takes a water gun and squirts the fluffy bunny tail on the butt of the pajamas, and laughs as Arnold becomes increasingly embarassed and humiliated. A man with a news camera is laughing, and broadcasting Arnolds humiliation on TV while kids point and laugh and say "Look, the bunny boy's on TV!". Arnold looks around and takes a long glance at evreyone pointing, laughing, taking pictures, and enjoying the humiliation before he slowly walks back toward the house, in which Iggy yells out to him, Arnold turns to look at him then walks away. The next day, Arnold finds Iggy on his front doorstep, begging for forgiveness for his embarrasing punishment, much to his attempt of trying to tell Arnold he regrets doing it, not knowing it was really Stinky and Sid whom found out themselves. However, Arnold simply glares at Iggy and walks away as Iggy yells out after him in regret. Trivia/Goofs *Sid was the only one not laughing as Arnold was going back towards the house. *One could view Arnold's behaviour at the end of the episode as possibly out of character. *This is one of a few episodes fans hate as they didn't like to see the main character humiliated. *This is the only time Iggy played a major part in an episode. Category:Episodes